bionicle_wiki_itafandomcom_it-20200213-history
2005
Il '2005 'è il quinto anno del brand Bionicle. La storia, continuando quella del 2004, è interamente un flashback raccontato da Turaga Vakama. Il 2005 è il terzo anno consecutivo ad avere un film: Bionicle 3 - Le ombre del mistero. Storia Ritorno a Metru Nui Durante l'esplorazione, Onewa nota un Nui-jaga emergere da una caverna. Ipotizzando che possa ricondurre a Metru Nui, il Toa riunisce i suoi compagni e inizia il viaggio attraverso il passaggio. I sei si ritrovano in una serie di intricate ed oscure gallerie, dove incontrano diversi Rahi, alcuni feriti o mutati, fuggire verso Mata Nui. Proseguendo il viaggio incontrano un nido Bohrok, dove Vakama ha una visione della loro futura venuta, e scoprono i distruttivi effetti del Protodermis Energizzato, su cui si era poggiato un Rahi, venendo polverizzato. I Toa incontrano poi il Rahi Nui, che li attacca immediatamente. Tutti i Toa, eccetto Vakama e Nuju, vengono atterrati, ma i due rimasti riescono a sconfiggere la creatura, non prima però che questa riesca a colpire con il suo pungiglione velenoso Nokama. Sperando di trovare una cura su Metru Nui, proseguono il viaggio, imbattendosi in Karzahni, una pianta che rivela essere stata creata da Teridax come prototipo della Morbuzakh. Karzahni offre ai Toa la possibilità di curare Nokama, possedendo l'antidoto, ma in cambio vuole del protodermis energizzato, con il quale spera di potersi trasformare in un essere in grado di lasciare le gallerie in cui è intrappolato. I Toa cercano nei tunnel circostanti la sostanza, ma dopo averla trovata, questa si personifica, assumendo un aspetto umano e parlando loro. Il protodermis si rifiuta di collaborare, ma i Toa riescono, dopo un rapido scontro, a portarne una piccola quantità via. Karzahni, fedele alla sua parola, cura Nokama, solo per essere poi distrutta accidentalmente dalla sostanza che essa stessa aveva chiesto. Giunti infine al Mare d'argento, i sei cominciano a cercare pezzi con cui costruire un veicolo per raggiungere l'isola. Vakama si imbatte in alcuni tentativi falliti di creare Kanohi da parte di Teridax e poi in una creatura composta unicamente da fiamme, che riesce però a sconfiggere assorbendo il suo calore. I Toa costruiscono quindi un nuovo veicolo, usando alcune radici di Karzahni per farlo galleggiare, e iniziano il viaggio verso Metru Nui. Durante il percorso una tempesta colpisce però il veicolo, facendo naufragare i Toa sulla costa e riducendo il Lhikan II a pezzi. Arrivo e trasformazione Appena ripresi dal naufragio, i Toa notano che la città è stata completamente distrutta e ricoperta da strane tele, mentre i Rahi girano liberamente per le strade. Vakama convince gli altri a sbrigarsi, in modo da raggiungere lo Stadio il prima possibile e portare i Matoran ancora intrappolati in salvo. Attraversando Le-Metru, i Toa incontrano alcuni Vahki che però parlano ora il linguaggio Matoran e sono in grado di rilasciare potenti esplosioni energetiche. Onewa li guida fino all'alveare Vahki più vicino per capire cosa è successo e i Toa capiscono che Teridax ha assorbito l'energia della città, causando un sovraccarico negli alveari. I Vahki non distrutti hanno assorbito parte dell'energia, cambiando il loro comportamento e il loro modo di agire. La loro capacità di parlare come loro rivela inoltre che il loro vecchio linguaggio era quello Matoran, ma velocizzato, e che dopo il sovraccarico è stato rallentato. Un gruppo di Vahki li attacca e Matau usa la sua maschera per assumere le loro sembianze e tenerli occupati. Mentre i Toa entrano nel Moto-Hub, Matau viene scoperto e i Vahki tentano di catturarlo, ma in quel momento un Rhotuka colpisce il moto-hub, facendolo in parte crollare sui Vahki. Matau si riunisce ai suoi compagni, i quali proseguono all'interno della struttura. Si imbattono poco dopo in un'entità sonica, in grado di bloccare i loro attacchi con delle potenti onde soniche. Matau crea il Vuoto intorno ad essa, impedendole di creare onde soniche, mentre Nuju la congela. I Toa vengono subito dopo attaccati da un Lohrak mutato che possiede poteri sonici e da altri Vahki. Durante il combattimento, Onewa e Nokama vengono separati dagli altri e circondati da alcuni Suukorak, mentre Matau crea un tornado per eliminare il Lohrak e i Vahki. I Toa raggiungono quindi Nokama e Onewa, facendo ritirare i Visorak. Vakama decide di accellerare il loro piano, per evitare che i Visorak li catturino. Usciti dal Moto-hub, i Toa incontrano un'orsa cenere ferita e decidono di usare i loro poteri per curarla, dopodiché trovano un bozzolo Visorak, ma non sono in grado di comprendere il suo scopo. Proseguendo verso lo Stadio, un gruppo di Keelerak li paralizza con i suoi Rhotuka e li cattura. Roodaka, la vice-regina dei Visorak, aveva infatti ordinato loro di catturarli. I Toa vengono intrappolati in dei bozzoli, posti a diversi metri d'altezza, e il Veleno Hordika comincia a mutarli. Vakama capisce di aver causato il disastro a causa della sua superficialità, ma in quel momento i bozzoli si rompono e i Toa, mutati in Toa Hordika, cadono nel vuoto. Per loro fortuna i sei Rahaga, creature simili a Rahkshi, li afferrano e li conducono nelle rovine di Ga-Metru, dove rivelano loro che se non trovano un antidoto al veleno Hordika in poco tempo, rimarranno Toa Hordika per sempre. La loro unica speranza è Keetongu, un Rahi intelligente che possiede l'antidoto, ma è considerato solo una leggenda. I Toa, nonostante le loro nuove forme non consentano loro di utilizzare i poteri delle Kanohi e li indeboliscano psicologicamente, decidono di dare la precedenza ai Matoran e inziano a cercare componenti con cui costruire nuove aeronavi. Vakama, frustrato dal fatto che ha condotto i suoi compagni in una trappola, si separa spesso dal gruppo per meditare da solo. Toa Hordika Intanto allo Stadio Krahka, che si era trasformata in un Visorak per poter entrare, affronta Roodaka, ma viene sconfitta. Roodaka però, invece di ucciderla, la incarica di distribuire per l'isola prove che dimostrerebbero che i Toa Metru non erano realmente destinati a diventare Toa. Roodaka è inoltre convinta che uno dei Toa si schiererà dalla sua parte. I Toa Hordika nel frattempo trovano la sfera di Dume, ma i Visorak impediscono loro di prenderla. Vakama, Onewa e Norik osservano poi con orrore come un gruppo di Visorak colpisca e catturi un innocente branco di Kikanalo. I Toa si dividono subito dopo per cercare i componenti delle aeronavi, mentre i Rahaga li seguono. Nuju e Kualus si recano a Ko-Metru, dove Nuju è sicuro di sentire la voce di Ehrye, solo per scoprire che alcuni Oohnorak stavano imitando la sua voce. Nuju e Kualus sconfiggono i Visorak, ma si finiscono negli Archivi, dove si ritrovano davanti ad un Kahgarak. Matau e Iruini sono invece a Le-Metru. Matau è convinto che vada prima cercato Keetongu, in modo che possa curare i Toa dal loro orribile aspetto, mentre Iruini gli rivela che i Rahaga in passato erano Toa, ma sono stati mutati da Roodaka. Nel frattempo Whenua e Bomonga stanno attraversando un tunnel negli archivi, dove incontrano Nuju e Kualus. Il Kahgarak lancia allora il suo rhotuka, ma Nuju crea un blocco di ghiacco, facendo riflettere il disco contro il Visorak. Tuttavia un gruppo di Vohtarak, giunto attraverso i condotti dell'aria, li circonda. Whenua usa allora il suo rhotuka sulle pareti della sala, facendo franare l'intera struttura. Nokama e Gaaki invece viaggiano verso il Grande Tempio, ma Nokama, presa dall'eccitazione, si fa scoprire dai Visorak e viene attaccata. La Toa libera allora il suo rhotuka, generando una tempesta che per poco non uccide sia i Visorak sia Gaaki. Capendo la difficoltà nel controllare i suoi poteri, Nokama decide di non usarli più. I due giungono al tempio, dove Nokama, cercando delle Kanohi, trova un Guardiano del Cancello che sta usando i suoi poteri per apparire rimpicciolito. La Toa lo sconfigge solo con l'aiuto di Gaaki, ma subito dopo trova una strana iscrizione su un muro del tempio, "Vhisola". Vakama e Norik invece sono a Ta-Metru. I due trovano la vecchia fornace di Vakama, dove il Toa scopre un Disco Toa, che tuttavia presenta il nome di Nuhrii. Insieme ad Onewa raggiunge poi gli archivi, dove soccorre i feriti Nuju e Whenua. Nuju e Kualus fanno poi ritorno verso Ko-Metru, dove il Rahaga mostra al Toa che conosce il linguaggio degli uccelli, che può rivelarsi molto utile. Whenua e Bomonga rimangono invece negli archivi, dove si mettono alla ricerca di informazioni sui Visorak. Dopo poco vengono circondati da due Kahgarak, uno dei quali li colpisce con il suo rhotuka, trasferendoli nel terreno delle ombre. Il rhotuka colpisce tuttavia anche l'altro Kahgarak, che viene quindi teletrasportato con i due. Whenua e Bomonga hanno così una possibiltà di salvezza. Matau e Iruini trovano infine un hangar utilizzabile, ma sono costretti a barricarsi al suo interno quando un orda di Visorak li attacca. Onewa e Pouks trovano invece una caverna, che scoprono essere stata una tana di Teridax, dove il Toa trova informazioni sul loro passato. Pouks scopre invece il Krahka, con l'aspetto di un altro Rahi. I tre cominciano a combattere, ma Onewa convince il Rahi ad allearsi con loro per sconfiggere i Visorak. I tre viaggiano verso Ta-Metru, dove Krahka evoca un Tahtorak, sperando che possa aiutarli contro i Visorak. Vakama, invece, sembra aver abbandonato la sua missione e trova la vecchia residenza di Lhikan, scoprendo un'informazione scioccante: Lhikan aveva intenzione in origine di scegliere come Toa i Matoran che conoscevano la posizione dei Grandi Dischi, ma cambiò idea all'ultimo momento, scegliendo così gli attuali Toa Metru. Vakama, Onewa e Nuju, insieme ai loro Rahaga raggiungono poi tutti Matau e Iruini, aiutandoli nella loro battaglia a Le-Metru. Sul posto giunge anche Nokama, che ha individuato Sidorak, il re dei Visorak, sopra una torre creata proprio dai Rahi. Roodaka, che ha scoperto il tradimento del Krahka, decide allora di rilasciare contro i Toa lo Zivon, intrappolato nel terreno delle ombre. Dal portale da cui fuoriesce escono anche Whenua e Bomonga, che si ritrovano però davanti a Sidorak ed allo Zivon stesso. La creatura si scontra con il Tahtorak e il Krahka, ma durante la battaglia un Kahgarak li colpisce con il suo rhotuka, trasferendoli tutti nel terreno delle ombre. I Toa invece prendono d'assalto la torre, liberando Whenua, e i Visorak, in inferiorità, decidono di ritirarsi. I Toa condividono poi le loro informazioni sulla loro origine, ma nonostante ciò non si abbattono e decidono di stabilire la loro base nella torre, ribattezzandola "Torre dei Toa". I Rahaga rivelano poi loro che sull'isola sono nascoste le sei parti della Pietra Makoki, e che trovandole tutte potranno avere accesso alla Avohkii, la maschera della luce. I Toa, aiutandosi a vicenda, riescono in poco tempo a recuperare ogni pezzo. Si riuniscono poi al grande tempio, dove ricostruiscono la pietra e trovano la maschera della luce. Il tempio viene però attaccato dai Visorak. Onewa usa allora il suo rhotuka sulla maschera, chidendola in un blocco di roccia. I Toa portano poi in salvo la Avohkii e si riuniscono ai Rahaga. Poco dopo i Toa completano le aeronavi e Matau e Nokama si separano dal gruppo per avvicinarsi allo Stadio. Si nascondono quindi sotto un carro da battaglia Visorak diretto verso la struttura, ma Roodaka, insospettita, ordina ai Visorak di gettarlo nelle fiamme. Matau genera allora un tornado per scaraventare il carro, dando ai due il tempo di fuggire. Tradimento di Vakama I Toa decidono quindi di cercare Keetongu. Vakama, assentatosi momentaneamente per meditare in pace, rimane vittima di un agguato da parte di alcuni Boggarak e il suo rhotuka si blocca. I Visorak lo catturano e lo conducono allo Stadio, da Roodaka. La vice-regina cerca di convincerlo a schierarsi con lei, offrendogli un posto nel comando delle orde Visorak. Vakama, consumato dal veleno hordika, demoralizzato e speranzoso di trovare così il riscatto personale dopo il fallimento della sua missione, accetta di allersi con lei. Roodaka, che in realtà vuole solo sbarazzarsi di Sidorak e liberare Teridax dalla sua prigione, gli consiglia di portare un dono a Sidorak, per ottenere la sua fiducia e farsi eleggere generale delle orde. Il Toa decide quindi di catturare i Rahaga e offrirli come segno della sua lealtà a Sidorak. Il resto del gruppo e i Rahaga viaggia invece verso il tempio, dove devono cercare informazioni si Keetongu. I Toa decidono però di aspettare fuori, lasciando i Rahaga nella struttura. Vakama intanto entra nel tempio e cattura tutti i Rahaga tranne Norik, che, dopo un breve discorso, seppellisce sotto un cumulo di pietre. Dopo diverse ore, i Toa si insospettiscono ed entrano nel tempio, soccorrendo Norik. Quest'ultimo li informa del fatto che Vakama li abbia traditi ed abbia attaccato gli altri Rahaga. Tuttavia ha trovato anche importanti informazioni su Keetongu e li guida verso il luogo in cui dovrebbe trovarsi. Vakama intanto conduce i Rahaga da Sidorak, il quale accetta di donargli il posto di generale dei Visorak, pur rimanendo il re. I Toa giungono infine al Rifugio di Ko-Metru, dove trovano il mitico Keetongu. Il Rahi ascolta la loro storia ed accetta di aiutarli, purché i Toa combattano prima come Hordika. Il gruppo viaggia quindi verso lo Stadio per sconfiggere Sidorak e Roodaka e riportare Vakama dalla loro parte. Battaglia di Metru Nui Raggiunto lo Stadio, Matau va in cerca di Vakama mentre gli altri Toa iniziano a combattere i Visorak nell'arena. Norik intanto soccorre e libera i Rahaga, mentre Keetongu inizia a scalare la parete dello Stadio per raggiungere Sidorak. Il re e la regina dei Visorak si accorgono di lui e, dopo qualche colpo vano di Sidorak, Roodaka colpisce Keetongu con un raggio oscuro, facendolo precipitare verso l'arena. I due vanno poi ad accertarsi delle sue condizioni. Giunti sul posto, si accorgono che Keetongu è ancora vivo, ma Roodaka abbandona Sidorak a confrontarsi con lui, il quale uccide il re dei Visorak definitivamente. Matau invece trova Vakama, ma il Toa del fuoco lo attacca, forzandolo a combattere. Matau, ormai sconfitto, gli ricorda però il suo dovere e il suo destino: salvare i Matoran. Vakama torna in sé e insieme a Matau scende nell'arena, dove poco dopo giunge Roodaka, a bordo di un Kahgarak. Vakama rivela di essere tornato dalla parte del suo team e ordina ai Visorak di andarsene, disperdendo così le orde. Ogni Toa carica poi il suo rhotuka, con il quale colpisce Roodaka. Quest'ultima sopravvive e una mano d'ombra appare, teletrasportandola. Norik capisce che i Toa hanno combinato i loro poteri elementali su di lei, ma poiché lei possedeva un frammento della gabbia di Teridax, la gabbia si è distrutta e il Makuta si è liberato. Vakama chiede poi a Keetongu di curarli e il Rahi accetta, ritrasformandoli nei Toa Metru. Dopo la battaglia, i Toa caricano le sfere Matoran sulle nuove aeronavi e lasciano Metru Nui per tornare su Mata Nui, salutando l'isola per l'ultima volta. Onewa nota poi che Teridax si è liberato, come aveva detto in precedenza Norik. Recupero della Vahi Mentre i Toa tornano verso Mata Nui, Vakama si ricorda della kanohi Vahi, ancora persa in mare, e decide di andare a recuperarla da solo. Avvertiti i Toa della sua missione, lascia l'aeronave e si tuffa in acqua, iniziando a cercare la maschera. Dopo una lunga ricerca, trova la Vahi ancora sott'acqua, ma il lungo tempo nel mare l'ha rovinata. Vakama nota infatti una rottura su di essa, che sta causando una fuoriuscita di energia temporale. Dopo averla riparata a distanza, il Toa recupera la maschera, ma sul punto di tornare in dietro viene attaccato da una figura sconosciuta, che gli ruba la maschera e lo lascia cadere in mare. Intanto, nella base dei Cacciatori dell'oscurità, Odina, L'Oscuro decide di partire per Metru Nui con Sentrakh, la sua guardia del corpo, per scoprire chi ha ucciso Nidhiki e Krekka. Convinto che sia stato un Toa, affida il comando dell'isola a Lariska e parte per la sua missione. Vakama si sveglia nella sua casa, a Ta-Metru, come Matoran. Iniziando ad indagare, scopre che Metru Nui è come prima del grande cataclisma, ma la Morbuzakh è ancora in circolazione. Inoltre i Toa attuali sono Matoran già conosciuti: Nuhrii, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm e Ehrye. I Toa sembrano aver imposto leggi molto severe alla città. Vakama scopre inoltre che Matau è morto in un incidente. Il "Matoran" raggiunge Nokama, con la quale viaggia al Grande Tempio, dove scopre che la creatura che lo ha attaccato è Voporak. Convinto che tutto ciò sia causato in qualche modo dalla Vahi, Vakama viaggia nella tana di Teridax di Po-Metru, dove incontra Turaga Lhikan, che è ancora vivo. Mentre indaga, viene attaccato da un Kratana, tramite il quale ha una visione di Toa Krakua e della venuta dei Toa Inika. In quel momento Turaga Lhikan rimuove la creatura e Vakama capisce di essere in un'illusione. Colpisce quindi Nokama con un Kanoka, solo per scoprire che Nokama non è altri che un Boggarak e turaga Lhikan è proprio Teridax, il quale ha creato l'illusione per scoprire da Vakama dove si trovi la Vahi. Dopo un breve discorso tra Vakama e Teridax, il Makuta propone al Toa un'alleanza temporanea per prendere la maschera da Voporak. Quest'ultimo li sta sorvegliando dall'entrata della caverna. Notando che la creatura non ha la maschera, il Makuta convoca un esercito di rahkshi su di lui per distrarlo, dando ai due il tempo di fuggire. Viaggiano quindi verso il grande tempio, dove vengono attaccati da Keetongu, che ha avvertito la presenza del Makuta, e Sentrakh, la guardia del corpo dell'Oscuro. Teridax sconfigge il Rahi, mentre Vakama, nonostante qualche difficoltà, riesce a respingere Sentrakh. In quel momento l'Oscuro giunge sul posto e blocca Vakama, accusandolo di aver ucciso Nidhiki e Krekka. Teridax si offre di sistemare Vakama, se l'Oscuro gli cederà la Vahi, ma il leader dei Cacciatori dell'oscurità rifiuta. Vakama intanto si libera e gli fa notare come nel corpo di Teridax siano presenti tracce di Nidhiki e Krekka. L'Oscuro allora attacca il Makuta, portando ad una battaglia fra i due. Il primo riesce a distruggere le ali del Makuta e parte della sua armatura, causando una lenta fuoriuscita di Antidermis, ma in quel momento Vakama ha la sua occasione e ruba la Vahi dalle sue mani, fuggendo poi con il suo Lancia-Dischi. L'Oscuro colpisce però il jetpack con il suo raggio, facendo cadere il Toa nel vuoto. Teridax scaglia poi l'Oscuro su Voporak, terminando la battaglia. Vakama viene salvato da Karzahni, che rivela essersi rigenerata quando le sue radici, dopo il naufragio del Lhikan, sono entrate a contatto con il mare d'argento. Vakama, convinto di non poter affrontare il Makuta, rivela alla pianta come abbia scoperto non essere destinato a diventare Toa. A quel punto Karzahni gli rivela la verità: Mata Nui, sapendo che Teridax avrebbe osservato le stelle per scoprire chi fosse destinato a diventare Toa, aveva cambiato le stelle, facendo sembrare che i Matoran che conoscevano le posizioni dei dischi fossero destinati a diventare Toa, ed aveva poi impiantato nella mente di Teridax i nomi di Vakama e del suo gruppo. Il Makuta aveva quindi trasmesso questo nomi a Lhikan, convinto che non fossero destinati ad essere Toa. Vakama tuttavia gli parla delle varie prove a loro sfavore, come il disco Toa di Nuhrii. Karzahni gli rivela quindi che se Teridax ha la sua confraternita, anche Mata Nui ha la sua organizzazione, la quale ha diffuso queste false prove per convincere il Makuta delle sue idee. Dopo aver rivelato al Toa come abbia scoperto tutto ciò, la pianta viene attaccata da Teridax e uccisa. Vakama, senza via di scampo, ricatta allora Teridax, minacciando di distruggere la Vahi. Il Makuta, sapendo che ciò causerebbe gravi conseguenze sul continuum spazio-temporale, accetta le sue condizioni: lasciar andare Vakama con la maschera e lasciare i Matoran in pace per un anno. Teridax teletrasporta poi verso Mata Nui Vakama, il quale giura che un giorno i Matoran torneranno su Metru Nui, dopodiché si reca nel luogo in cui era rimasta la sfera Matoran di Ahkmou, che aveva scoperto, leggendo nella mente di Vakama, essere andata persa. Mentre il Makuta risveglia il Matoran e lo convince che i Toa lo hanno abbandonato volontariamente (raccontandogli anche ogni cosa su Metru Nui e inviandolo poi sull'isola dei Matoran), Vakama fa ritorno dai suoi compagni. Ogni Toa sacrifica poi il proprio Potere Toa per risvegliare i Matoran dalle sfere, divenendo Turaga nel processo. I Matoran, che hanno dimenticato la loro vita passata, costruiscono nuovi villaggi dove abitare, mentre Makuta attende un anno prima di attaccarli. I Turaga, ora completata la loro missione, attendono l'arrivo dei profetizzati Toa Mata. Set I pacchetti speciali dell'anno contenevano cinque dischi rhotuka. Il 2005 è inoltre il primo anno ad avere come set i playset, con Toa e Visorak come minifigure. I set dell'anno sono in tutto 28. Toa Hordika *8736 Vakama *8737 Nokama *8738 Whenua *8739 Onewa *8740 Matau *8741 Nuju Rahaga *4868 Gaaki *4869 Pouks *4870 Kualus *4877 Norik *4878 Bomonga *4879 Iruini Visorak *8742 Vohtarak *8743 Boggarak *8744 Oohnorak *8745 Roporak *8746 Keelerak *8747 Suukorak TItani *8755 Keetongu *8756 Sidorak *8761 Roodaka *10203 Voporak (il set può anche essere costruito usando i pezzi dei tre precedenti) Speciali *8762 Toa Norik *8763 Toa Iruini Playset *8757 Visorak Battle Ram *8758 Tower of Toa *8759 Battle for Metru Nui *8769 Visorak's Gate Fumetti e libri Quattro dei sei fumetti sono stati rilasciati anche con una copertina alternativa. Fumetti *Comic 22: Monsters in the dark *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 24: Shadow play *Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga *Comic 26: Hanging by a thread *Comic 27: Fractures Libri *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap Categoria:2005 Categoria:Anni